El Heredero (Nueva Versión)
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Post-Saga de Hades y durante la Obertura del Cielo. Volví a reescribir esta historia y será de tres capítulos largos. Dedicado a lady-sailor :D.
1. Chapter 1

**El Heredero:** **He decidido volver a hacer otra vez esta historia entre The Loud House y Saint Seiya, en mi anterior fic no me gustó como lo escribí, así que he decido volver a darle una nueva oportunidad, antes de continuar con The Lost Canvas y de comenzar Soul of Gold. Para esto quiero agradecerles a mmudocan, Adriana-Valkyrie y lady-sailor por haberme mostrado los errores, así que les prometo que haré un fic mejor con respecto a "El Heredero" :). Muchas gracias, chicos.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Saint Seiya ni The Loud House, ambas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países. Mi objetivo es solo entretener, sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Capítulo I: Se acercaba el cumpleaños de su querido hermano Lincoln Loud y Lucy, la séptima hermana de aquella numerosa familia, buscaba el regalo perfecto para su hermano mayor, ¿Qué podría ser en esos momentos? ¿Qué podría conseguir?. Ella se hallaba en una excursión por los bosques de Michigan, un lugar donde ella podía escribir sus poesías tranquila, sintiendo la inspiración por el invierno, en Pleno Febrero.

\- _"Lincoln cumplirá dentro de poco y todavía no he conseguido algo que le guste"_ Pensaba la gótica, mientras que cruzaba unos senderos que daban hacia un arroyo, el cual se hallaba congelado por las bajas temperaturas hasta la próxima Primavera.

Un buen sitio era el Parque Nacional de Royal Woods, donde ella iba casi siempre en esos meses helados de Diciembre, Enero y Febrero para darse paseos y escribir poemas, inspirada por la Naturaleza y el estado de la misma.

De golpe, una extraña voz llamó la atención de Lucy, quien se volteó para buscar al responsable que la llamaba.

\- _"Lucy Loud"._ Le llamaron ahora dos voces a la vez.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? Preguntó la gótica, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose que no había atrás suyo ni en los alrededores de los bosques.

No hubo respuesta, ¿podría haber sido alguien que la conocía y le estaba jugando una broma¡ No sabría cómo reaccionar cuando viera al culpable, ¿sería Luan con sus chistes? No, no lo era.

Inmediatamente prosiguió con su caminata por los bosques de Royal Woods, dibujando la belleza del Invierno en aquellos lugares tan tranquilos y relajantes.

Las hojas bajo sus pies crujieron, la nevada aún dejaba ver sus rastros por doquier del bosque, pero a su vez ya comenzaban a verse las primeras flores que saldrían para la Primavera.

\- _"Lucy Loud"_. Volvió a escuchar ella la voz que la llamaba, la chica se encontraba dibujando aquellas bellas flores, mientras que su lápiz chocaba con el papel, aquel misterioso invitado la interrumpía por segunda vez, ya parece que esto sería más que una broma, alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero cuando se volteaba, no estaba, desaparecía, ¿dónde estaba ese misterioso personaje?.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿O quiénes son? ¿Dónde están? ¡Salgan! Ordenó ella, utilizando su Ouija, con la cual se comunicaba con los espíritus del Más Allá.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

Una misteriosa ráfaga de viento helado movió a la chica hacia la orilla del arroyo congelado, de la cual había un montículo de piedras, ella se detuvo ante la paralización de aquella ráfaga, observó algo llamativo allí metido: Un Medallón, no era cualquier medallón, éste llamó la atención de la chica, quien se agachó, cuando de golpe, volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

\- _"Tómalo y llévalo contigo, lo necesitarás, no lo olvides"_ Volvió a hablar la voz, quien le dio esas instrucciones a Lucy.

Ella no dijo nada, ese Medallón tan misterioso y llamativo era muy atrayente, como un imán que atraía a las piezas metálicas o como la imagen a un oso hambriento hacia el panal de abejas.

No sabía de quién podía llegar a ser ese artefacto tan llamativo, pero no perdió más tiempo: Lo tomó en sus manos, lo examinó un rato y de ahí se lo guardó para prepararse para volver a su casa, antes de que llegara el Atardecer.

* * *

Aquella misteriosa voz no volvió a hablarle, simplemente desapareció cuando ella tomó ese Medallón tan llamativo y extraño, por alguna razón ella pensó que ese podría ser un genial regalo para su hermano Lincoln: ¿Qué cosa mala podría tener? Parecía bastante inofensivo y común a los tantos mismos que la gente llevaba por las calles.

Y es así como Lucy llegó a su casa en la Avenida Franklin 1216 ubicada en aquel barrio llamado Royal Woods, en la Ciudad de Michigan: El exterior de la casa era de color blanco, techo pintado en negro, un porche en la parte delantera, una chimenea en parte superior izquierda y un garaje en la derecha. Las paredes del sótano están hechas en ladrillo.

\- _"Debo poner este Medallón a salvo de mis hermanas, en especial de Lola y Lana, incluso de Lisa, lo tendré guardado en mi habitación hasta pasado mañana que es el cumpleaños de Lincoln, de ahí se lo daré, pero me pregunto quién será esa misteriosa voz"_ Pensó Lucy para sus adentros, quien abrió la puerta y se encontró con el clásico bullicio de la Casa Loud: Lisa con sus experimentos, los cuales causaban enormes explosiones, Luan molestando a Leni con una araña falsa y la rubia de lentes gritando a más no poder, Lana persiguiendo a Lola, su gemela, quien practicaba para un concurso de belleza, Lori hablando con Bobby Santiago en su celular, Lynn practicando lucha libre con su hermano Lincoln, el cual era derribado cada dos por tres por la castaña amante de los deportes, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse o reaccionar sus embestidas.

La única que no causaba ningún escándalo era la pequeña Lily, quien dormía en su cuna lo más tranquila, mientras que el resto de la familia estaba en sus tradicionales historias de desastres por todo el domicilio.

Lucy, después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde no era vista por sus hermanos, ya luego se le ocurriría hacer de sus clásicas apariciones sorpresa y les causaría un susto. Por lo tanto, se hizo cargo de guardar el Medallón en su mesa de luz hasta que consiguiera una caja para entregárselo a Lincoln el día de su cumpleaños, pero lo que primero deseaba saber era averiguar quién era esa voz de dos personas que sonaba a la vez, como si fuera una fusión.

Por lo tanto tomó su Ouija y comenzó su trabajo de comunicarse con los espíritus del Más Allá.

\- Hablenme, Oh, Espíritus del Más Allá, yo los invoco para que respondan a mis preguntas de por qué me han estado siguiendo todo este día. Ordenó ella de que dieran la cara.

Por un momento parecía no haber ninguna respuesta por parte de los fantasmas, pero en ese momento, tras una duración de varios minutos, respondieron.

\- _Lucy Loud._ Dijeron a la vez las voces.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? Preguntó ella a dos espíritus que se materializaron, revelando sus verdaderas figuras.

\- Yo soy Hypnos, Dios del Sueño. Se presentó el de cabellos dorados.

\- Y yo soy Thanatos, Dios de la Muerte. Añadió su hermano gemelo de cabellos grises.

\- Ustedes son de la Mitología Griega, ¿qué es lo quieren de mí? Los reconoció ella, debido a su amor por lo paranormal.

\- Así es, nosotros fuimos en el Pasado los Consejeros del Emperador Hades, Dios del Mundo de los Muertos. Dijo Hypnos.

\- Continúa. Pidió Lucy, quien estaba interesada en la historia.

\- Durante este Milenio, después de 243 años, nuestro Señor por fin volvería para iniciar la batalla final y volver al Trono Imperial. Dijo Thanatos.

\- Pero por la intervención de Athena y sus Caballeros de Bronce, los planes del Emperador fueron destruidos y él fue derrotado, por eso hemos venido para hablar contigo. Dijo Hypnos, continuando con el hilo de la historia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? Preguntó ella.

\- El Medallón que has encontrado en los bosques, forma parte de nuestro Señor, la persona que lo lleve, se convertirá en quien porte el Alma de Hades para siempre, reencarnando de nuevo, no podemos esperar otros 243 años para que vuelva a suceder, así que queremos que tu hermano sea el heredero de nuestro Emperador. Le respondió Hypnos a la pregunta de la gótica.

\- Suspiro. Dijo ella, sorprendida de la historia de los Dioses Gemelos.

\- Cuando el Alma de nuestro Señor haya ocupado el cuerpo de tu hermano, él se convertirá en nuevo Emperador y volverá la gloria al Imperio, pero...tú tampoco estarás sola, ya que tendrán a sus 108 Espectros, sumando a los Tres Jueces del Infierno y las tropas, todo a su tiempo. Dijo Thanatos.

\- Pero en mi familia somos diez hermanas y mi hermano Lincoln, sumando a mis padres, a Clyde, el novio de mi hermana Lori, Bobby Santiago y las mascotas. Dijo Lucy.

\- Tú serás la sucesora de Pandora, Siglo XVIII, espero que te agraden las prendas góticas de ese siglo. Dio Hypnos aquel papel a la chica.

\- Trato hecho. Dijo Lucy, estrechando su mano con los Dioses.

\- En cuanto tu hermano haya recibido el Medallón, nos volverás a contactar. Finalizaron ambos Gemelos y de ahí desaparecieron.

Toda la habitación quedó en un completo silencio, no volvieron a escucharse sus voces, pero...¿Y si alguna de sus hermanas los oyó hablar? Eso sería un problema, Lucy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, mirando por el extenso pasillo, en donde nadie la había escuchado hablar con aquellos Dioses Gemelos, todo permaneció en silencio, ya que sus hermanas se hallaban en la planta baja.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, mientras que llegaba el Atardecer, en la cena, los Loud se encontraban discutiendo para ver qué le gustaría hacer a Lincoln por su fiesta de cumpleaños, a lo que el joven prefería pasarlo tranquilo en casa junto con su familia y su amigo Clyde.

Lucy sabía que convertir a su hermano en el próximo Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos significaría un cambio drástico en su vida y en la de su familia, pero, por otro lado, Lincoln era alguien que tal vez lo aceptaría, no se daría cuenta, pero cuando los primeros efectos lo empezara a sentir, él sería alguien nuevo. Además, a ella le interesaba ser la próxima Pandora, en especial esos vestidos góticos la mantenían despierta y de ver a su hermano mayor como el futuro Monarca, ¿quién lo discutiría con ella?.

\- _"Por un momento no pensaba en que lo aceptaría, no quería que Lincoln tuviera que ser un sucesor de Hades, pero cuando me mencionaron del enorme poder que tendría y que yo también estaría con él a su lado, no lo dudé más: Quiero hacerlo, además Linc ha estado bastante ocupado, él se preocupa por todas nosotras, conmigo nunca me ha dejado sola y tal vez podría pedirles a Hypnos y Thanatos que mis hermanas puedan también formar parte del Imperio, incluso Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Bobby podrían ser parte"._ Pensaba ella cada una y otra vez, sola en su cuarto, esperando la noticia del momento.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, todo transcurrió tranquilo, mientras que Luan se la pasaba contando chistes malos, como siempre, el único que parecía disfrutar de esa comedia de mala muerte era Lincoln. A su vez, Lucy iba examinando a cada miembro de su familia, hasta que escuchó la voz de Hypnos y Thanatos de nuevo.

\- _"Esa chica rubia, Lori, sería perfecta para suceder al Juez del Inframundo Radamanthys de Wyvern, solamente con verla y cuando se enoja, es igual a él"_ Examinó Hypnos a Lori, quien se la pasaba mandando mensajes de texto, después de la cena, a su novio.

\- _"Lori es bastante explosiva y hasta tiene un novio, ¿Qué me dicen del papel que éste podría ocupar?"_ Preguntó Lucy hacia sus adentros.

\- _"Lo he estado viendo, bastante caballero pero necesita también demostrar su frialdad y veo que es muy buen amigo de tu hermano, creo que a él le podría venir bien ser el sucesor de Kagaho de Bennu, era un fiel Guardaespaldas de nuestro Señor Hades en el Siglo XVIII"_ Le dijo el peli gris.

\- _"Perfecto, ya lo anoto, Bobby tiene una hermana menor, ella es la novia de Lincoln, ¿Qué les pasare ella?"_ Preguntó Lucy, tras anotar los nombres de Lori y Bobby para la lista que estaba haciendo.

\- _"Bastante agresiva, alguien que entiende bien el concepto de familia y que demuestra tener bastante fuerza, creo que ella podría ser perfecta para suceder a Flegias de Lycaon"_ Respondió Hypnos.

Justo en ese momento apareció Luan con el Señor Cocos en sus manos.

\- Oye, Lucy, ¿Quieres oír un chiste? Le preguntó la cómica.

\- No. Respondió ella negativamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el colmo de un Enano? Preguntó Luan, aguantándose la risa.

\- No me importa. Respondió de vuelta Lucy.

\- ¡Que lo pare un Policía y le diga "¡Alto!"! ¡Jajajaa! ¿Entienden? [Contó Luan su chiste, pero eso no causó gracia en Lucy y se retiró molesta] Dios, vamos, Señor Cocos, aquí hay malas vibras. Se alejó la comediante.

\- _"Menos mal que estamos muertos, no quisiera imaginarme tener que escuchar esos chistes tan malos toda mi vida. Ella sucederá a al Juez Aiacos de Garuda"_ Le dijo Hypnos, mientras que Lucy continuó anotando.

Desde las escaleras bajaba Leni Loud y Luan ya tenía preparada a su víctima favorita.

\- ¡Cuidado, Leni! Le avisó la comediante y entonces le puso una araña falsa frente a ella.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ARAÑA! Gritó Leni, quien corrió escaleras abajo y terminó por estrellarse contra la puerta de ingreso.

\- _"No sabía que Minos tuvo una hija, pobre, tonta e inocente, ella sucederá al Juez Minos de Grifos, la última vez que se lo vio con vida fue cuando se lanzó para atacar a los Caballeros de Athena en la Dimensión, donde se desintegro"_ Sintió Hypnos pena por Leni, mientras que ella se recuperaba del golpe.

\- ¡Estoy bien! Respondió ella, enérgica y feliz.

En la planta alta, una fuerte explosión se hizo sentir.

\- _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ Preguntó Thanatos.

\- _"Allí viene tu respuesta"_ Le dijo Lucy, al ver a Lisa con unos químicos altamente inflamables.

\- ¡Con permiso, con permiso! Pidió ella, quien llevaba aquellas sustancias para bajarles la temperatura con agua fría.

\- _"Bastante inteligente, seria y sin emociones: Sucederá al Juez Interno Lune de Balrog"_ Pidió Thanatos y continuaron con el listado.

A su vez, desde la planta alta, podía verse a Lynn jugar con su balón de fútbol americano, lanzándolo por todas partes.

\- ¡LA JUGADORA NÚMERO 17, LYNN HOUSE TIENE EL BALÓN, ESQUIVA A LA MESA, SALTA HACIA LA ESCALERA Y...ANOTACIÓN, ANOTACIÓN! [Celebró ella, quitándose el casco y celebrando por su partido imaginario].

\- _"Sucederá a Valentine de la Harpía, sin excepción"_ Dijo Hypnos.

En la planta alta, de nuevo, podían oírse los gritos de Lola y Lana.

\- ¡DEJA DE TRAER LAGARTIJAS A LA HABITACIÓN, LANA! ¡NO PUEDO MAQUILLARME TRANQUILA PARA EL PRÓXIMO CERTAMEN! Gritó furiosa Lola.

\- ¡OYE, DÉJALAS TRANQUILAS, PRINCESA! Ordenó Lana y comenzaron a pelearse.

Los gritos llegaron hasta Lucy, quien siguió con el listado.

\- _"Ellas serán las sucesoras de nosotros, Lola me sucederá a mí, Hypnos y Lana a mi hermano Thanatos"_ Pidió el rubio.

\- _"Concedido"_ Respondió la gótica.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con el timbre, mientras que Lincoln iba a atender, Lori se adelantó.

\- ¿Sí? Hola, Clyde. Le saludó la rubia, desinteresada, ya que el moreno traía consigo flores para ella.

\- Para mi Amada Lori. Dijo Clyde.

En ese momento, el joven de cabellos negros sufrió otro de sus ataques al ver a Lori.

\- _"Que sea Juez Interino con Lori de Wyvern"_ Pidió Thanatos.

\- _"Hecho"_ Respondió Lucy.

Mientras que Clyde ingresaba, recuperándose del desmayo, Lucy iba terminando su lista.

\- Esperen, falta una. Dijo la gótica y desde arriba escucharon a Luna tocar su guitarra.

\- _"¿Quién es ella? Toca muy bien la guitarra, me recuerda a Pharaoh de la Esfinge"_ Preguntó Hypnos.

\- _"Es mi hermana Luna"_ Contó Lucy.

\- _"Perfecto, ya tenemos a la última, ella sucederá a Pharaoh de la Esfinge"_ Dijo Thanatos.

\- _"Bien, ya están todos, les informaré cuando sea el cumpleaños de Lincoln"_ Finalizó Lucy con la lista.

\- _"Está bien, estaremos en contacto, mantén ese Medallón fuera del alcance de cualquier miembro de tu familia hasta que sea el cumpleaños de tu hermano"_ Pidieron ambos Dioses Gemelos y desaparecieron, dejando a la gótica con su lista.

* * *

Pronto llegó la hora de dormir y mientras que Lucy se acostaba, pensaba en lo que le habían dicho Hypnos y Thanatos, ¿sería seguro?, ¿Lincoln se convertiría en otro malvado Emperador como lo fueron los anteriores? ¿O lograría la bondad y los buenos sentimientos de aquel joven de evitar en convertirse en alguien que amenazara la Seguridad del Mundo?. Eso pronto lo iba a descubrir.

\- _"Pasado mañana es su cumpleaños, con el correr de los días, una vez que tenga el Medallón, él ya estará en condiciones de saber gobernar el Mundo de los Muertos"_ Pensó Lucy y apagó las luces para irse a dormir.

* * *

 **Dejo en claro que esta es una mini-historia, es para recompensarlos por el fracaso de mi One-Shot "El Heredero", esté será más acorde a los hechos y toma escenario la historia después de la Saga de Hades y la Obertura del Cielo :).**

 **Les mando saludos a lady-sailor, a quien le dedico esta historia :3 y a FreedomGundam96 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Finalmente había llegado el gran día, fueron dos para ser exactos, la espera que Lucy debía aguardar para entregar su misterioso regalo a su hermano Lincoln, el cual había mantenido alejado de sus hermanas y de cualquier otro miembro de la familia Loud, por temor a que algo malo le pasara al Medallón.

Cuando llegó la fiesta en la casa, donde fueron el Abuelo Loud, Clyde con sus padres, Bobby y Ronnie Anne, fue una tranquila reunión, sin ningún inconveniente, bueno, salvo los chistes malos de Luan, los cuales hacían reír al abuelo de los niños y Bobby, el cual no quería terminar siendo odiado por la chica cómica, se río un buen rato, pero para su hermana era un asco.

\- _"Dios, menos mal que ya terminó, un chiste más y yo me suicidaba"_ Pensaba Ronnie Anne molesta, ya que las bromas de Luan no eran nada graciosas y tenían cero diversión, solo para los entendidos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron los regalos, Lincoln los abría con gran entusiasmo, uno de ellos había sido una de las tantas medallas que su abuelo había ganado en la Guerra de Corea, por un momento no quería que su pariente se desprendiera de una tan preciada condecoración, pero el anciano se acercó y le dio un discurso motivador.

\- En esta vida, la historia de las familias, se heredera de generación en generación, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti y tus hermanas, por eso quiero que me honres portando la Medalla de Honor que me dio el propio Presidente John F. Kennedy, por mis servicios de espionaje durante la Guerra Fría en Corea del Norte, ¿lo harías, Lincoln? ¿Me prometes que cuidarás de esa medalla?. Dijo el Abuelo Loud.

\- Te lo prometo, Abuelo, es una promesa de mi parte. Muchas gracias, pero, ¿no te sentirás triste?. Agradeció Lincoln y abrazó a su pariente.

\- Jajaja, tranquilo, tengo muchas más en casa, de eso no te asustes. Dijo el hombre, quien compartió su risa con la familia.

Ahora venía el turno de Ronnie Anne:

\- Espero que te guste, es una bella obra de arte que hice para ti, en buen lienzo de tú y yo vestidos con las ropas de mi país en el "Día de los Muertos". Feliz cumpleaños, Mi Osito Pachonsito. Dedicó la chica de México a su novio aquel regalo.

\- No es nada, gracias a ti también por estar conmigo todo este tiempo. Agradeció Lincoln.

\- Supe que te gustan mucho los comics, en especial de Ace Savvy, así que como vi que habías sido castigado la última vez y no pudiste ir a la convención, Clyde y yo buscamos al autor y logramos conseguir su autógrafo y esta foto para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo y que lo termines genial tu día!. Le dijo Bobby y con Clyde le dieron ese gran regalo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH, esto es emocionante, muchas gracias, chicos, de verdad se los agradezco! Agradeció Lincoln, abrazando al novio de Lori y a su mejor amigos.

Y por último venía el regalo de Lucy, ya todas sus hermanas habían repartido los suyos, ahora el turno de la gótica.

\- Espero que te encante, Lincoln, esto es una muestra de lo mucho que te quiero como hermano. Dijo Lucy y le entregó un paquete totalmente negro, en donde al abrirlo, Lincoln se llevó una gran sorpresa: Dentro había un Medallón de Estrella de Cinco Puntas, rodeada por un círculo, el cual poseía una inscripción familiar y que decía _"Yours Ever"_ , Lincoln al verlo temió de que se tratara de algún objeto u artefacto maldito, pero, ¡¿cómo rechazar algo que era regalo de su hermana?! Ya había aprendido de la lección anterior cuando había cambiado la bicicleta de Lynn en el pasado, ahora eso no iba a volver a repetirse nunca más.

\- Me...¡ME ENCANTA, GRACIAS, LUCY! ¡Lo usaré todos los días junto con la Medalla de Honor del Abuelo! Le agradeció Lincoln y le dio un fuerte abrazo de hermanos a la gótica.

\- No es nada, me alegra mucho de que te guste, Linc. Respondió la chica, mientras que proseguían con la fiesta.

* * *

Lucy había ido a servirse una gaseosa, cuando en ese momento sus hermanas se acercaron hasta ella con el claro objetivo de saber de dónde había conseguido ese Medallón tan extraño.

\- Sé lo que están pensando: ¿Dónde he sacado ese Medallón? La respuesta es que lo hallé en el bosque, no tiene nada raro, no es un artefacto de la muerte ni nada, así que no intenten venir con sus conjeturas misteriosas y paranoicas. Dijo ella sarcástica.

\- Wow, ¿cómo lo...? Preguntó Luna asombrada, mientras que se retiraban del lugar.

\- Simplemente lo sabía desde el principio. Respondió Lucy y volvieron a la fiesta.

* * *

\- Chicas, vamos, ¿Qué es lo que piensan? ¿Que Lucy le regaló un artefacto que pueda poseer a Lincoln? ¡Vamos, no seamos así!. Pidió Luna.

\- Bueno, es que con todas las cosas que ella tiene sobre espíritus, brujas, fantasmas, todo eso paranormal, me asusta que algo malo le pase a Lincoln. Dijo Lori, un tanto preocupada.

\- Sí, pero, un momento, ¿Qué le regaló Lucy a Linc? Preguntó Leni, ya que no había estado prestando atención.

Todas se llevaron la mano a la cara.

\- Nada, Leni, nada, vamos a la fiesta. Pidió Lori.

* * *

La fiesta siguió su tránsito hasta bien entrada la noche, donde Bobby y Ronnie volvieron a sus hogares y el Abuelo Loud permaneció con ellos hasta el día siguiente, donde volvería a su casa en su coche, ya que se había hecho demasiado tarde y mientras que él le contaba a Lincoln sobre la historia de las medallas que se había ganado, Lucy se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo poesía.

\- Ya está, le ha encantado el regalo. Dijo ella, ya que sintió la presencia de los Dioses Gemelos.

\- _Excelente, no podemos esperar otros 243 años, necesitamos a un nuevo Emperador Hades después de tantos meses de acefalía, muy pronto comenzarán los cambios en tu hermano. Esta será la última vez que hablaremos los tres, ya nuestros espíritus irán con hacia tus hermanas gemelas._ Dijeron Hypnos y Thanatos.

\- Confíen en mí y en mi familia, ¿Qué saben de la Segunda Pandora?. Preguntó ella, depositando toda su confianza en los Dioses Gemelos.

\- _Ya tiene los amuletos y el alma de la antigua Señorita Pandora de Heinstein se apoderará de su cuerpo, tendremos que ser pacientes. Tú serás otra Pandora, la del Siglo XVIII, en cuanto llegue el momento, Lincoln será el nuevo Emperador Hades. Gracias por todo, Lucy Loud, ahora podemos descansar en paz. Muchas gracias y buena suerte. ¡Larga vida a nuestro Emperador!_. Se despidieron los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes desaparecieron para siempre, para descansar en paz, mientras que sus almas se dirigieron hacia Lola y Lana, quienes serían sus sucesoras.

\- Les prometo que cumplirá mi palabra: Lincoln será el nuevo Emperador de los Muertos y mi familia lo ayudará. También tengo la sensación de que tendremos otros Tres Nuevos Jueces del Inframundo. Prometió Lucy, mientras que se iba a dormir, apagando las luces y quedando todo sumergido en la oscuridad.

* * *

Toda la casa quedó completamente bajo un silencio total, los habitantes de aquel domicilio se habían ido a dormir, tras un largo día de fiesta, ahora era momento de un merecido descanso para los integrantes de la familia.

Mientras que Luna soñaba con que estaba tocando con Mick Swagger en un gran recital de Londres, Inglaterra, Luan se encontraba hablando entre sueños que se encontraba en un Club de Comedia, haciendo reír a las personas o eso intentaba hacer.

\- _¿Saben cuál es el colmo de un Jardinero? Que su novia se llame Rosa y lo deje plantado._ [Sonidos de tambor] _¡Jaja! ¿Entienden? ¡¿Entienden?!_. Contó Luan su chiste a un público imaginario de sus sueños, pero en el momento de alzar la voz, terminó por sacar a Luna de sus sueños.

\- ¡ESTABA SOÑANDO CON MICK Y LO ARRUINASTE! Gritó la roquera y le terminó por arrojar como proyectil de castigo, su batería.

Mientras que se solucionaba aquel disturbio en la habitación donde dormían Luna y Luan, Lincoln se hallaba profundamente dormido, sin notar ningún ruido en los alrededores.

* * *

 **Día 1:** El Sol salía en Royal Woods, después de una semana entera de nieve y vientos helados, los cuales congelaron los lagos y las calles de Michigan, Lincoln se levantaba temprano, aún se encontraba la noche como protagonista del escenario de esta historia, para asistir al colegio. Se levantó de forma increíble, sin ningún sobresalto por parte de Lucy que se metía en su habitación, pidiendo a su hermano si le podía dar una opinión con respecto a sus poemas o que Luan le jugara alguna broma con algún balde lleno de agua y que lo esperaba al abrir la puerta para ir al baño.

\- Awww, hoy es uno de esos días en los que duermes tranquilamente y sin ningún incidente. Dijo el chico a la cámara, mientras que iba para el baño para lavarse los dientes, mojarse la cara con agua y luego vestirse para ayudar en el desayuno con su familia.

Mientras que Luna bajaba con mal humor por lo ocurrido en la madrugada, Luan estaba fresca y tranquila por haber cumplido su sueño.

\- ¡Niños, el desayuno está listo! Les llamó el Señor Loud, mientras que bajaban y desayunaban en familia junto con sus padres y el Abuelo Loud.

\- Hoy tengo un partido muy importante en la noche, ¿vienes abuelo? Preguntó Lynn.

\- ¡Claro! Jamás me perdería uno de tus tantos partidos, cuenta conmigo. Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos.

\- Luna, ¿dormiste bien? Preguntó la Señora Loud, madre de los niños.

\- No, tuve la peor noche y todo gracias a la cómica de la familia. Dijo la cantante, totalmente molesta y con ganas de estrellarle su guitarra en la cabeza a Luan.

\- Ok, familia, recuerden que a las 17:00 tenemos el partido de Lynn y luego iremos cenar, así que no se lo olviden. Pidió el Señor Loud, sabiendo que los viernes, la deportista de la familia tenía sus partidos.

* * *

Mientras que los chicos eran dejados en la escuela, se despidieron de sus padres y del Abuelo, para luego entrar en el edificio, Lincoln se encontró con Clyde y Ronnie Anne, con los cuales fueron para la clase de ellos.

\- Muy bien, niños, en nuestra clase de arte quiero que expresen sus mayores deseos y las plasmen en sus lienzos, no sean tímidos, ustedes pueden. Les dijo la Señorita Johnson, maestra de aquel curso y dio por comenzada la tarea encomendada.

Los alumnos comenzaron a hacer sus retratos de lo pedido por Johnson, mientras que Lincoln retrataba a Ace Savvy en aquel lienzo, su maestra iba recorriendo y supervisando que todos ellos contaron con los materiales necesarios, cuando en ese momento pasó delante de Lincoln, se quedó sorprendida.

\- Lincoln. Dijo ella con un tono de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? No...no es lo que parece. Dijo el chico y Johnson se acercó hasta su lienzo y lo tomó.

\- Esto es...¡HERMOSO! ¡Dios! Tienes talento, mira que bello lienzo, encima con toques del Siglo XVIII, ¡Este es el mejor día para la escuela, clase, un aplauso para Lincoln mientras que llevo esta obra de arte con el Director para que la vea!. Dijo entusiasma y orgullosa de su alumno, para luego comenzar con los aplausos y felicitaciones.

\- Maestra Johnson, ¿puedo ir al baño? Preguntó Lincoln, un tanto sorprendido de que aquel lienzo tuviera tan marcada presencia de un arte del Pasado, en especial con Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines con un gran Palacio en los Cielos.

\- Por supuesto, ve tranquilo. Lo permitió ella dirigirse al baño.

El peli blanco salió disparado como una bala de cañón, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pintado ese lienzo tan llamativo y que ahora iba a ser visto por el Director en persona?. Lincoln llegó al baño y se remojó varias veces la cara con agua fría para ver si soñaba, no estaba soñando, todo lo contrario, era la pura realidad.

\- Debo calmarme, ¿sí?, tranquilo. Se dijo así mismo, tras mojarse la cara por quinta, pero cuando el peli blanco volvió a mirarse al espejo, se puso helado al ver que su reflejo era otro: En éste podía apreciarse a alguien distinto a Lincoln, un joven de bellos y frondosos cabellos negros brillosos, cejas delgadas, piel muy blanca y pálida, y lo más importante unos ojos turquesa, los cuales eran como mirar una laguna, donde no había fondo.

Ahogó un grito de terror, cuando justo entró Clyde al baño.

\- ¡Lincoln, no vas a creerlo, pero te van a entregar el premio al Mejor Lienzo y una Medalla, todo por cortesía del Director! Le contó Clyde las buenas noticias.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Clyde, algo me está pasando! ¡Yo no soy así!. Dijo el peli negro, asustado por lo que estaba viviendo.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, no es nada, es buena suerte, ahora vamos, que te están esperando. Pidió Clyde, calmando a Lincoln, pero cuando se dispuso a salir del baño de Caballeros, volvió a mirarse al espejo.

\- ¡Mira, Clyde, ahí, en el espejo!. Le señaló Lincoln, pero cuando el moreno iba a ver aquella figura tan llamativa, ésta desapareció, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo? ¡Sí, obvio que estás bien! Es la sorpresa, ahora andando, que nos esperan. Dijo Clyde y llevó a Lincoln a la ceremonia.

\- Pero, Clyde, el reflejo...Iba a decirle el peli blanco, pero no tuvo el tiempo de decirlo.

Lincoln fue llevado por Clyde hacia el gimnasio, donde fue condecorado y aplaudido por sus compañeros, a pesar de haberse ganado el odio de un par de chicos, los cuales eran de su clase y que tomarían cartas en el asunto por esto.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia y tras haber terminado las clases por ese día, Lincoln fue hacia el campo de fútbol americano, donde Lynn iba a llevar a cabo su juego.

\- Bueno, hoy termina un buen día para mí, pero aún me pregunto por qué tengo mechones de mi pelo color negro. De seguro fue Luan con alguna broma secreta. Dijo el peli blanco, mientras que se reunía con su familia y se dirigían hacia el juego.

* * *

 **Día 10:** Había pasado una semana y Lincoln siguió con sus actividades normales, sin nada que llamara su atención, salvo los mechones de su pelo que habían cambiado a negro, él seguía pensando que había sido Luan la responsable por desear jugarle una broma pesada, pero con el tiempo iba a descubrir más cosas en esta historia.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana de Sábado, se dirigió al baño y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con un gran cambio en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Mi cabello, mi cabello, LUAN! Gritó el peli blanco furioso, ya que ahora la mitad de sus cabellos blancos estaban divididos, a la derecha eran negros y en la izquierda aún permanecían los de color blanco.

Fue corriendo hacia la planta baja, donde allí se encontraba Lori leyendo varios libros de Derecho y Leyes Judiciales.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Lincoln? ¿Estás bien? Preguntó la rubia, mientras que veía a su hermano bajar corriendo las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien?! ¡LUAN ME PINTÓ LA MITAD DE MI CABELLO DE NEGRO, NO ME LO PUEDO BORRAR! [Gritó furioso el joven, pero se calmó, ya que vio que su hermana mayor estaba estudiando Leyes] Lori, ¿Qué haces con esos libros? Preguntó el joven.

\- Jeje, tranquilo, Mi Señor, me llamó la atención esto y empecé a estudiar Derecho y Leyes. Le respondió con un tono de respeto.

\- ¿"Mi Señor? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hoy es el día de tomarme el pelo? Preguntó Lincoln, quien comenzó a enojarse, pero cuando dobló la mirada, vio a Lola y Lana vestir unas prendas tan llamativas y familiares.

\- ¡Hola, Lincoln, buenos días! ¡¿Qué te parecen nuestras prendas nuevas?! Preguntó Lola.

La boca de Lincoln cayó ante la sorpresa de verlas a ambas con extraños atuendos, parecían Dioses Griegas. El de Lola era todo un conjunto blanco con detalles dorados, eso incluía la Armadura, lo mismo Lana pero la de ella era de color gris.

\- Se...se...ven bien. Dio su aprobación.

\- A sus órdenes, Mi Señor. Respondieron ambas gemelas, haciendo una reverencia.

En ese momento, también se encontraba Leni estudiando Leyes con Lori, donde a su vez, la chica rubia de lentes negros era ayudada por Lisa.

\- Lisa, rápido...Pidió Leni, al ver que tenía un problema, mejor dicho varios problemas con los libros.

\- No tengo tiempo, estoy ocupada con este capítulo. Respondió la chica intelectual.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la casa, donde fue Lincoln a atenderlo, para su sorpresa, allí estaban Bobby, Ronnie Anne y su amigo Clyde.

\- Hola, Lincoln, ¿necesitas que lo lleve a un lugar importante? Usted me lo ordena, Mi Señor. Dijo Bobby, haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿"Señor"? ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera una Estrella del Cine? ¿Es acaso algún entrenamiento para ser Guardaespaldas? Preguntó Lincoln sorprendido.

\- Bueno, sí, en la Central de la Policía nos están entrenando con este programa, pero, Mi Señor, yo lo protegeré, puede contar conmigo. Juró el chico, mientras que iba con su novia y la besaba en los labios.

\- Cuenta conmigo, Corazón, no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Le prometió Ronnie Anne.

\- Y conmigo, somos amigos y siempre estaré para ayudarlo, Mi Señor. Agregó Clyde y cuando vio a Lori le agarró sus clásicos ataques de paralización, haciéndolo comportar como un robot.

Para Lincoln esto era ya salirse de la línea de la realidad, ¿por qué lo llamaba "Mi Señor"? ¿Por qué todo ese comportamiento tan raro?.

\- ¡Chicos, miren esto! ¡FUERA BOMBAS! Gritó Lynn y pegó un gran salto desde las escaleras, pero antes de caer contra el suelo, ella se elevó hasta llegar al techo y caer como una pluma hacia el suelo.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! Preguntó sorprendida Leni.

\- No lo sé, ¡pero estuvo increíble! Festejó la deportista.

A su vez, desde las escaleras, llegó Lucy pero su vestimenta era distinta, usaba una proveniente del Siglo XVIII que había utilizado cierto personaje femenino en esa época.

\- Lucy, ¿Qué haces con esas prendas góticas? Preguntó Lincoln.

Ella se acercó hasta él y le besó la mano.

\- Para este día, Mi Señor. Respondió ella.

\- ¿Quién más está actuando raro? Preguntó el chico Loud, sabiendo que faltaban Luna y Luan, las cuales aún no aparecieron.

\- ¡Buenos días, Mi Señor Lincoln! Le saludó Luna con su guitarra eléctrica.

\- Señor, ¿le gustaría oír un chiste de mi parte? Preguntó Luan, por su parte.

\- No, gracias. Agradeció Lincoln.

\- Está bien, respeto su decisión. Respondió Luan, acatando la orden del joven.

Ahora que estaban todos los presentes reunidos, Lori tuvo una gran idea.

\- Oigan, ¿por qué no salimos todos juntos de paseo y llevamos a Lincoln a los lugares que le encantan? ¿Te interesaría ir a la tienda de comics? Preguntó la rubia.

\- S...sí, vamos. Respondió el joven, ¿cómo era posible si a Lori no le encantaba ese sitio?.

\- ¡Perfecto, andando! Respondió ella y se fueron caminando, ya que la van se la habían llevado sus padres, los cuales se fueron con Lily a visitar unos parientes en las afueras de la ciudad.

Y así fue como se inició el día que Lincoln nunca iba a olvidar jamás en su vida.

* * *

 **Tranquilos, que mañana sale el capítulo 3 y el epílogo :). Tal vez no sea UNA GRAN TRANSFORMACIÓN, pero lo he hecho de a pasos, sin ningún problema, gracias a mmunocan por haberme indicado los problemas y también a FreedomGundam96 por comentar :). Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, el cual se pondrá más interesante :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes, Camaradas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Lincoln salió con sus hermanas y sus amigos a disfrutar de aquel día, se preguntaba el por qué se comportaban tan raro, ¿Qué era lo que los había convertido en que hablaran como si él fuera un Monarca?. Pero por otra parte, no podía perderse esa oportunidad, ir a la tienda de comics, al Centro Comercial, a comer afuera y hasta tomar helado, ¿quién se perdería semejante día así?. Nadie, esa era su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué le parece si pasamos primero por la tienda de comics, Mi Señor? Preguntó Lucy.

\- Está bien, pero ¿no se va a reír la gente por tu vestimenta? Le preguntó Lincoln, tras responderle que estaba buena la idea de ir hacia aquel sitio primero.

\- No te preocupes, ya muy pronto va a despertar. Le prometió la gótica, a lo que el peli mitad blanco y negro no comprendió.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién se va a despertar? Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Pronto lo sabrás. Le prometió Lucy, mientras que iban entrando en la tienda de comics, Bobby hacía de guardaespaldas de Lincoln, donde a su vez el peli blanco iba comprando los que le gustaba pero cuando iba a pagarlos...

\- Déjeme que esta vez se los pago yo, Mi Señor. Pidió Bobby Santiago.

\- Bobby, tranquilo, yo los pago y...Pero cuando el peli blanco iba a sacar su billetera, el novio de Lori ya los había pagado.

\- Todo listo, Mi Señor. Respondió el joven mexicano y con una reverencia, acto que imitó el dueño del negocio, Lincoln salió de la tienda.

* * *

Una vez fuera del local, la siguiente ruta que tomarían iba a ser el Centro Comercial de Royal Woods, donde irían a comer y a tomar helado, pero antes, una parada en los vídeo-juegos.

\- Chicas, amigos, es en serio, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera tan llamativa y rara? Quiso saber Lincoln.

Ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Bobby respondieron, pero ante la mirada de insistencia del peli blanco, ¿cómo era posible ocultarle algo?.

\- Es por la salida que no pudiste tener por tu cumpleaños por culpa de la lluvia. Le explicó Lucy.

\- ¿En serio? Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Sí, como que te estábamos engañando con que eras el...Iba a decirle Leni, como siempre metiendo la pata, la verdad, cosa que Lori le tapó la boca.

\- _¿Quieres ser la sucesora del Juez Minos de Grifos? ¿O terminar siendo una simple Guardia de la Primera Prisión?_ Le preguntó la rubia amenazante.

\- Oh, ya entendí, jajaja, tranquila. Respondió Leni, mientras que su hermana le sacaba la mano de la boca.

\- ¿Qué iba a decir Leni? Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Nada, tonterías suyas de cabeza llena de aire. Respondió Luan, riéndose.

* * *

Llegaron al Centro Comercial de Royal Woods, donde primero fueron a ver una película en el cine, para después ir a divertirse en los vídeo-juegos y finalmente el tan ansiado almuerzo en el sector de comidas junto con un buen helado.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que este ha sido un día bastante movido y divertido, así que debo darles las gracias a todas ustedes y lo mismo a Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Clyde.

\- Un placer. Contestó la hermana menor del mexicano.

\- Sí, bueno, pero en serio, muchas gracias a todos ustedes. Les volvió a agradecer Lincoln y decidieron partir de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Al salir del Centro Comercial, listo para finalizar aquel día diversión, algo extraño iba a suceder, no sabía cómo reaccionaria Lincoln en esos momentos, literalmente ese comportamiento en sus familiares y amigos era llamativo, porque por un lado, no sabía por qué actuaban así y por el otro, le parecía bien, ya que Lori para que lo llevara a la tienda de comics, debía cumplir unos favores pero hoy no sucedió.

Cuando estaban por salir de allí, sucedió lo imprescindible.

\- ¡Oye, Loud! ¡Yo merecía ese premio por el Mejor Lienzo pero tú me lo quitaste, ahora he venido con toda mi gente para darte tu merecido! Juró un chico del curso de Lincoln, cuyo nombre era Chandler.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, Chandler, yo no quería eso, tan solo...! Pidió Lincoln, poniendo paños fríos a la situación, pero en ese momento sus hermanas y amigos formaron un círculo de defensa.

\- No tocarán al Heredero. Le advirtió Lori.

\- Si lo hacen, van a tener que pelear contra nosotras. Siguió Leni.

\- Chicas, no hace falta pelear. Trató Lincoln de calmarlas, pero no cedieron posiciones.

\- Te protegeremos, hermanito. Juró Lynn.

\- ¡Para llegar hasta el Señor Lincoln, tendrán que vencernos! Les advirtió Bobby.

\- ¡Bien, como ustedes quieran, ataquemos! Ordenó John y comenzó el combate en la salida del Centro Comercial de Royal Woods.

Mientras que sus hermanas y amigos iban a la pelea, Lincoln comenzó a sentir todo un extraño suceso dentro de él, una especie de energía violeta, ardiente como el propio fuego, salía de las entrañas de la tierra y lo envolvían. El último sector de sus cabellos cambió por completo y pasaron a ser negros, para luego aparecer con una Armadura tan llamativa, esa capa roja, sus ojos cambiaron a un profundo color turquesa, como si uno mirara a una laguna y no hubiera fondo, quedabas hipnotizado por aquella fuerza tan misteriosa y por último, la Espada que cierto Dios del Inframundo utilizó en aquella Guerra Santa.

\- Por fin, ¡POR FIN, HYPNOS, THANATOS, NUESTRO SEÑOR HADES HA DESPERTADO! Exclamó Lucy y todos se arrodillaron, mientras que los rivales intentaban huir pero al ver a los ojos de Lincoln, se quedaron petrificados.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Siento que me estoy cayendo! Gritó uno de los amigos del rival.

\- ¡Es como mirar una laguna y hundirse por completo! Gritó el líder del grupo aterrado.

Lincoln aterrizó en el suelo suavemente y al ver a sus hermanas, su novia y sus amigos arrodillarse, habló con aquella misma sonrisa que había tenido Alone en el Pasado.

\- La Muerte es la Salvación. Repitió él aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Larga vida a nuestro Señor Hades, el Emperador del Inframundo! Exclamaron todas ellas y cuando se levantaron, portaban Armaduras Sapuris.

\- ¿Con que me estaban preparando para suceder a Hades? ¡Wow, se siente increíble! Festejó Lincoln.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Jajaja, es broma, ahora, Señor Hades: ¡Es hora de mandar al Inframundo a estas basuras!. Le dijo Lori.

Chandler y su grupo salieron del trance.

\- ¡Ataquen! Ordenó pero en ese momento, Lori se elevó en los Cielos.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Lanzó ella su ofensiva, la cual paralizó a tres atacantes.

\- ¡MIREN ESTO: "ALETEO DE GARUDA"! Se le unió Luan.

(Música Basic Breakdown, Apartment 26)

I'm being made to pick a side, now only fate can decide  
They're telling me to stand up and stand up  
I'm being made to fake a slide, now differentiate my kind  
I'm telling you to stand up and stand up  
So get up! And get up!.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó John.

\- ¡No lo sé, pero casi nos mata! Gritó una de sus compañeras.

En ese momento, volvieron al ataque contra Lincoln, pero Bobby les frenó, éste portaba una Armadura Sapuris color negro.

\- ¡A MI SEÑOR HADES NO LO ATACARAN JAMÁS! ¡RECIBAN ESTO DE PARTE DEL HEREDERO DE KAGAHO DE BENNU: "RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA"! Les lanzó su ataque, el cual los paralizó de nuevo, dejándolos totalmente negros (al estilo de las explosiones en las caricaturas XD; nada de gore)

\- ¿Alguien pidió pizza? Preguntó Chandler, tras colapsar y se le acercaba Lincoln.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Chandler? Yo te condeno a la sentencia máxima por no habernos dado las invitaciones para Clyde y para mí para la fiesta que tenías organizada en la Planta de Aguas Residuales de tu padre*: ¡Cargar rocas junto con tu gente por más de 72 horas en la Tercera Prisión!. Sentenció Lincoln.

\- ¡No, no, piedad! Pidió el rival.

\- ¡Andando, basura! Ordenó Lori, mientras que se los llevaban.

Fuck it up! Yeah get up-Now!

And it feels bad to say I have nothing to show

And it feels wrong to say I have nowhere to go

I'll come back to you, and you'll see

I've had more than time to grow.

Are you the one who hasn't lied, impossible to define

Losing your right to stand up and stand up

Living life like a parasite

Do what you need to survive

Time to defy and stand up and stand up.

Justo cuando parecía que se llevaban a Chandler, sus amigos fueron en su auxilio, pero Bobby corrió en auxilio de Lori.

\- ¡A mi novia jamás la tocan, ¡¿escucharon?! Preguntó furioso el mexicano.

\- ¡TODOS CONTRA SANTIAGO! Ordenó un amigo de Chandler.

\- Ustedes lo pidieron. Les avisó Bobby, quien permaneció quieto y fue entonces que varios jóvenes se lanzaron contra él.

\- Tranquila, él está preparando un ataque especial para ellos. Le dijo Lucy a Lori.

El joven vestido con todo un traje negro junto con pantalones, zapatos, camisa blanca con corbata, saco y lentes oscuros, al estilo del Agente Smith de Matrix, comenzó a incendiar su Cosmos que tenía dentro.

\- "AMANECER DE LAS TINIEBLAS" Lanzó con toda severidad, Bobby, su ofensiva, la cual arrojó por los aires a los atacantes que tenía encima.

And it feels bad to say I have nothing to show

And it feels wrong to say I have nowhere to go

I'll come back to you, and you'll see

I've had more than time to grow

[x2]

You're facing breakdown all over again

Your basic breakdown

It's so wrong, and it's so wrong for me

It's so wrong,

And it feels bad to say I have nothing to show

And it feels wrong to say I have nowhere to go

I'll come back to you, and you'll see

I've had more than time to grow.

Una vez que la primera oleada había sido destruido, Bobby emergió portando una Armadura Sapuris, igual a la que había llevado su anterior Portador.

\- ¡YO SOY EL HEREDERO DE KAGAHO DE BENNU: BOBBY SANTIAGO DE BENNU, LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL DE LA VIOLENCIA Y ESTOY AL SERVICIO DEL SEÑOR HADES! Exclamó el joven.

\- ¡Owww, Mi Amado Bobby Bububi! Dijo Lori y fue hasta él para abrazarlo, mientras que Clyde tenía ataques de furia pero debía mantenerla encerrada.

\- Algún día, Lori, algún día. Se dio la oportunidad de que estaría con ella en un Futuro.

Mientras que Lincoln llegaba hasta ellos, aún continuaban los combates por los alrededores del Centro Comercial.

\- ¡Hay una nueva autoridad en el Inframundo y es el Emperador Hades! ¡Salud para el Monarca Divino! ¡Yo soy Lori de Wyvern, Heredera del Juez del Infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern!. Ordenó la rubia a los enemigos que aún continuaban peleando y de ahí se presentó.

\- ¡Y yo soy la Heredera del también Juez del Infierno Minos de Grifos y...! Un momento, ¿cómo que "Grifo"? ¿Tengo un grifo de agua en mi Armadura Sapuris? Preguntó Leni, mientras que todos se llevaban las manos a la cara.

\- Continua tu presentación. Pidió Lori, antes de que estallara de la furia.

\- Oh, sí, sí, ¡yo soy la Heredera del Juez del Infierno Minos de Grifos, Leni de Grifos! Se presentó la rubia tras aquella breve interrupción.

\- Y no te olvides de mí: ¡Luan de Garuda, Heredera del Juez del Infierno Aiacos de Garuda! ¡Jajajajaja! Se presentó la cómica.

\- Y ahora es mi turno, ¡yo soy Lisa de Balrog, Heredera del Juez Interino Lune de Balrog! Se presentó la chica intelectual.

\- Y yo soy Clyde de Wyvern, Juez Interino y Heredero de Radamanthys de Wyvern y futuro novio de la Jueza Lori. Dijo, por último, el chico de lentes.

\- Ya hablamos de eso, Clyde, eres muy pequeño para estar conmigo. Le respondió Lori, haciéndole saber la verdad y la razón por la que no podían estar juntos, mientras que al amigo de Lincoln le agarraba un sangrado de la nariz y se comportaba como un robot fallido.

Pronto llegó Lincoln, viendo que aún proseguían los combates y que Chandler no había recibido su castigo.

\- Chicas, me he dado cuenta de que hay lugares que nos han echado porque somos muy "diferentes", ¿no creen que llegó el momento de la venganza? Preguntó Lincoln.

\- ¡Sí, empezando por las piscinas de Royal Woods! ¡Yo soy Lynn de la Harpía! Pidió la amante de los deportes.

\- ¡Ese mismo sitio nos echó el Verano pasado, hay que vengarnos! Se le unió Lori.

\- Entonces, en marcha. Pidió Lincoln y avanzaron por las calles de Royal Woods para atacar diversos lugar.

(Música Backwards, Apartment 26)

Finished looking for the answers

Now I'm looking for the questions

I can look into your mirror and see inside your head

See my reflections and this is what I've bled

I look right into your mirror but I can't see me

[Chorus (x2)]

Everything's gone backwards

Nothing's what it seems

I awake from my nightmares

Smash the mirror, smash the dreams

Backwards into future

Now you're making up for lost time

I hide under the shadow and try to hide my name

Eyes that will question and this is what I mean

I look back into your mirror

But still don't see me

[Chorus (x2)]

Everything's gone backwards

Nothing's what it seems

I awake from my nightmares

Smash the mirror, smash the dreams

[x3]

Smash the mirror

Smash the dreams

[Chorus (x2)]

Everything's gone backwards

Nothing's what it seems

I awake from my nightmares

Smash the mirror, smash the dreams [x3].

Mientras que continuaban atacando y venciendo a los compañeros de Chandler, continuaba con la presentación de las demás chicas.

\- Esto es por haberse burlado de mí y de mi novio Lincoln: ¡Soy Ronnie Anne de Lycaon, la Estrella Celestial del Crimen y Heredera de Flegias de Lycaon! Se presentó la hermana menor de Bobby, mientras que tumbaba a varios rivales más.

(Música I´m shipping out to Boston, Dropkick Murphys)

\- Tengo que admitirlo: Ser el Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos será agotador, sumado a la escuela y a la vida normal de la familia, pero por otra parte, seré el mejor de todos los Monarcas, honrando a Hades y a su Imperio. Prometió Lincoln.

Y mientras que iban avanzando por las calles, Lori se encargó de arrojar a Chandler a un Portal abierto por Leni, enviándolo hacia el Cocitos, mejor castigo para él y su banda de amigos.

\- ¡POR 72 HORAS VAN A PASAR ALLÍ SU CASTIGO! Les gritó Lori.

Una vez cerrado el Portal, se acercaron para ver qué sitios iban a tomar venganza:

\- ¿Qué opinan? Preguntó Lucy.

\- ¿Cuál atacamos primero, Mi Señor Hades? Propuso Lynn.

\- ¡Yo digo que vayamos primero a la de Huntington Oaks, aún tengo cuentas pendientes con el salvavidas! Sugirió Lana.

\- ¡Sí, es cierto! Por cierto, Mi Señor Hades, nosotras Lola de Hypnos y Lana de Thanatos somos las Herederas de los Dioses Gemelos del Sueño y la Muerte, puede contar con nosotras como Consejeras. Le dijeron ambas gemelas a él.

\- Sí, pero también tengo ganas de bombardear la piscina que está cerca de casa, donde nos echaron porque luché durante la llegada de la gente de tercera edad. Pidió Lynn.

\- No nos olvidemos de la Señorita Perfecta de Hazeltucky, por habernos ido porque Lily tuvo un "incidente fecal", no es su culpa, es una bebe, pero nos encargaremos de todos ellos. Dijo Lori.

\- Su Majestad, ¿cuál atacamos primero? Preguntó Leni.

\- Esto lo consideraremos como conquistas militares, ¿no es así? Preguntó Clyde.

\- Por supuesto y sugiero que vayamos primero contra la primer piscina, la que está cerca de casa, Lynn, tú serás la que atacará primero. Dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡GENIAL! Festejaron todos ellos.

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada de la piscina, la cual se hallaba con un letrero que decía "Prohibida la entrada a los Loud", por lo cual era el momento de sacar la Artillería Pesada.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, PISCINA, SOY LUNA DE LA ESFINGE, HEREDERA DE PHARAOH DE LA ESFINGE Y CON MI HERMANA LYNN DE LA HARPÍA, VENIMOS A CALENTAR ESTE CLIMA FRÍO! Exclamó Luna y con su guitarra provocó todo un terremoto en los alrededores.

(Música Dragula, Rob Zombie)

Lynn se elevó por los aires y preparó su ataque.

\- ¡SIENTAN ESTA OFENSIVA POR HABERNOS EXPULSADO EL VERANO PASADO: "LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"! Atacó ella.

\- ¡LYNN LOUD, TIENEN PROHIBIDO ACERCARSE A ESTA PISCINA POR MÁS DE UN AÑO! Sentenció el salvavidas.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, di lo que quieras, pero ahora te arrodillarás ante mi hermano, EL EMPERADOR HADES! ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"! Lanzó ella su ofensiva, la cual terminó por volar por los aires aquella piscina.

Ya dentro del complejo:

\- ¡Les revocamos la prohibición! Dijo el salvavidas, mientras que Lisa izaba la bandera del Imperio, en donde podía verse la Espada de Hades en su centro.

\- ¡Esta es la primer conquista de Nuestro Emperador! Ex _c_ lamó la chica intelectual.

\- Podrán seguir viniendo, Damas y Caballeros, pero _enserio, cuidado con Lynn, es muy agresiva con sus luchas._ Pidió Lincoln como consejo a la gente mayor y éstos asintieron.

\- Ojala hubieran más chicos buenos como tú. Le dijo un hombre mayor, el cual pasó su mano por los cabellos del joven, en señal del respeto que tenía Lincoln hacia ellos.

* * *

El siguiente ataque fue contra la piscina de Huntington Oaks, allí fue el turno de Lana:

\- ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"! Atacó la gemela rubia junto con su hermana Lola contra aquel sitio, destruyéndolo por completo.

\- ¡Nadie expulsa a los Loud, nadie! Sentenció Lola, mientras que venía Lisa e izaba otra bandera.

(Música Saint Seiya: Hades, Opening III)

La segunda piscina había quedado completamente destruida, mientras que se lanzaba la última, en donde Lori y Leni se hacían cargo de los que habían expulsado a todo el grupo de allí.

\- ¡NO TIENEN DERECHO, LOUDS, FUERA DE ESTE SITIO! Ordenó la salvavidas.

Pero Lori le sacó el silbato del cuello.

\- Este es nuestro territorio ahora. Le sentenció Lori.

\- ¡Sí! Ahora tendrás que responderle al Señor Hades, el Emperador de los Muertos. Dijo Leni por su parte.

Inmediatamente entró Lincoln.

\- ¿Ya flamea nuestra bandera? Preguntó el peli negro.

\- ¡Esperen! Pidió Lisa y la izó.

\- Bien, ya son todos los sitios, no voy a matar a nadie, pero lo que aquí es una advertencia: Si me llegan reportes de mis hermanas, informando de que altercados por culpa de usted y su gente, culpando a mi hermanita Lily, yo mismo los arrojaré a la "Cascada de la Sangre Ardiente". Advirtió Lincoln, haciéndolos mirar a todos ellos a sus ojos, causando pánico en sus cuerpos y almas.

\- Bien, lo han comprendido el mensaje, nos vamos. Se retiraron ellos de allí.

\- Señor, nos esperan en Giudecca. Informó Lisa y partieron para allí, ya que se estaban llevando a cabo las obras de reconstrucción de las Prisiones, del Mausoleo en los Campos Elíseos, sumando a la enorme Columna de aquel sitio, el "Muro de los Lamentos" y el Palacio de Giudecca.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron con sus operativos de conquistas, fueron para el Inframundo, donde llegaron hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial, allí se arrodillaron todos los presentes, mientras que Lincoln avanzaba con Lucy y él se sentaba en el Trono, inaugurando por fin el comienzo de otro Emperador en el Imperio de los Muertos.

Y así fue como pasaron los días, hasta que un cierto momento, llegó un mensaje de Lisa.

\- Señor Hades, ha habido un incidente en el Olimpo, debemos partir de inmediato hacia allá. Le informó Lucy.

\- Andando. Ordenó Lincoln y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

 **Uff, XD, bueno, Camaradas, nuevo capítulo, dentro de poco comenzaré a escribir el último, el epílogo para ser exactos :). Quiero agradecerle a FreedomGundam96 por la presentación de sus OC, un saludo para vos y tus OC, Camarada :D y que no se peleen los chicos XDD. Por otra parte, también le mando saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para mmudocan y lady-sailor :D.**

 **Cuídense, chicos y que tengan un buen comienzo de Miércoles para todos ustedes, ¡Nos vemos en el epílogo! Y recuerden que para Diciembre, tipo para el 24-25 (Nochebuena-Navidad) estrenaré Saint Shö :D.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, cuídense :3.**

 ***Chandler: Es uno de los personajes que aparece en los capítulos nuevos que salieron de The Loud House, no diré más porque muchos no lo han visto, así que lo dejo hasta ahí n.n.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Final: Era el momento en el que Lincoln estaba esperando: Conocer a Athena, sabía que en el Pasado el antiguo Hades había intentado matarla y gobernar la Tierra, pero éste nuevo era totalmente distinto, empezando porque no deseaba conquistar al Planeta, sino seguir con su vida normal, pero también iba a honrar la memoria de Hades, enfrentándose a los Dioses que se habían revelado y que querían destruir a la Humanidad.

\- Estén atentos todos, no sabemos a lo que nos depara el Olimpo. Pidió Lori a todos los presentes.

\- He oído que el Dios del Sol Apolo es muy poderoso, deberemos tener cuidado. Pidió también Lola con Lana.

\- Debemos proteger a Lincoln a toda costa, si ese Dios y Artemisa atacan al Emperador, esto será una declaración de guerra. Advirtió Luna.

\- Tranquilas, de seguro esto ya lo habrán resuelto. Calmó Lincoln la tensión, mientras que iban llegando al Olimpo.

* * *

Había sido un largo viaje hasta llegar a aquel sitio donde en el aire podía sentirse la futura batalla que se iba a dar, Lincoln estaba listo para llegar hasta allí y unirse a la pelea, vería a cuál bando estaría y qué posibilidades tenían de detener la guerra.

\- Protejamos a Lincoln a toda costa. Pidió Lori en esos momentos.

\- Tranquila, que no le pasará nada. Le tranquilizó Lynn.

Formaron todo un "Anillo de Seguridad", Lincoln pudo ver hacia donde estaban peleando varios grupos contra un Dios de cabellos rojos, los cuales se movían como si se tratara de un fuego eterno, rojo era su color y desde los Cielos pudieron ver a dos Caballeros, uno castaño y otro rubio, los cuales dieron un feroz ataque contra aquel pelirrojo, el cual sintió como esa ráfaga de poder le causaba una herida cortante, la cual comenzó a sangrar y las gotas cayeron al piso, dejando al rival sorprendido.

\- ¡ALTO! Escucharon todos ellos la voz de Lincoln, quien se dirigió hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea.

El Dios del Sol, Apolo, dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado:

\- Así que por fin apareces, Emperador Hades, o mejor dicho, Lincoln Loud. Dijo el pelirrojo al recién llegado.

\- ¡Hades, no puede ser! Gritó Bart Simpson, Caballero de Tigre y futuro Guardián de la Casa de Géminis.

Lincoln se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Tranquilos, no he venido para matar a Athena, sino para unirme a su lucha contra el Olimpo y restaurar el orden. Les dijo el Emperador de los Muertos, pero esas palabras no cayeron para nada bien en Apolo, el cual estalló en furia, ya que eso era una traición por parte del joven.

\- ¡Insolente, blasfemo, portas el Alma de Hades y te atreves a levantarte contra nosotros, serás castigado! Juró el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotras! Le advirtieron las hermanas Loud, las cuales se lanzaron a la defensa.

Y para sumar más personas al encuentro:

\- Su Majestad. Dijeron tres voces al voltearse, los encontraron a los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, quienes se arrodillaron ante él.

\- Bienvenidos, amigos. Les dijo Lincoln.

\- Rick de Wyvern. Se presentó el científico.

\- Morty de Grifos. Añadió el joven castaño.

\- Summer de Garuda. Finalizó la pelirroja.

Por fin ya estaban los últimos Tres Jueces del Infierno, sumando a Lori, Leni, Luan, Lisa y Clyde, tenían en total 8 Jueces para las Prisiones y la Corte del Silencio.

\- Solo nos queda a la Segunda Pandora y ya estamos completos. Dijo Lucy, la cual hizo que todos se asustaran por sus clásicas apariciones sorpresa.

Era el momento de iniciar la batalla final contra Apolo, el cual resistía a todas las ofensivas que le lanzaban, pero Seiya y Bart podían sentir en aquellos momentos una extraña oleada de pánico dentro del Dios del Sol, por algún motivo, aquel ataque le hicieron anteriormente, había causado el derrumbe de la invencibilidad de los Dioses ante los Humanos.

* * *

Con cada ataque que le lanzaban, éstos fallaban, solo quedaba una última carta por jugar en aquellos momentos y era el despertar de los Cosmos, aumentarlos hasta el Infinito una vez más, para así iniciar un gran ataque que vencería a Apolo, el cual estaba listo para borrar a la Humanidad de la Faz de la Tierra.

\- ¡De prisa, hermanas, incendiemos nuestros Cosmos hasta el Infinito! Pidió Lincoln y con los demás grupos arrojaron su poder hacia Seiya y Bart, donde recibieron junto a los demás Caballeros de Athena y sus Aprendices aquellas Armaduras Divinas, las cuales habían despertado en el Pasado durante la Guerra contra Hades.

\- ¡Muy bien, estamos listos para derrotarte, Apolo! Le advirtió Bart.

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! Respondió el pelirrojo y de ahí comenzaron a preparar el golpe final.

Aquella enorme combinación de poderes habían dado sus frutos, ya que las Armaduras Divinas de Seiya y Bart se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Apolo y lanzaron un feroz golpe, con el cual se produjo una gigantesca explosión, mientras que todo se nublaba y permanecía en blanco por unos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué ganó?! Preguntó Rigby, cuando los peores temores de ellos se habían hecho realidad: Apolo estaba vivo y sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! Gritaron Seiya y Bart, mientras que el rival se preparaba para contra-atacar.

\- Ahora pagarán caro por su osadía y por su insurrección, ¡mueran!. Sentenció el pelirrojo, quien estaba listo para enviarlos a todos al Otro Mundo.

\- ¡No, este es el fin! Temió Rigby y se abrazó con Eileen, lo mismo hizo Mordecai con Nube.

De golpe, algo pasó, una punzada de dolor había obligado a Apolo a detenerse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto...Aghhhh?! Se preguntó el pelirrojo: El golpe de Seiya y Bart había dado contra él oficialmente, una herida en el pecho fue lo suficientemente letal como para hacerlo caer, quedando al borde de la muerte por la pérdida de sangre.

Lo habían logrado, ellos habían demostrado que hasta un Dios podía caer, Artemisa corrió para ayudarlo, mientras que Apolo se disculpaba por su terrible decisión que había tomado, guiado por su odio hacia la Humanidad y con el deseo de exterminarla para luego hacerla renacer, ahora comprendía que los Humanos, no todos eran corruptos, habían también de los que luchaban por tener un Mundo mejor y eso pronto se lo terminó llevando el Dios del Sol Apolo, cuyo cuerpo se desintegro, ascendiendo hacia los Cielos, donde emergió su Estrella junto al Astro Rey.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Artemisa, volvieron juntos al Santuario, mientras que la Diosa del Olimpo le prometía que devolvería a la vida a los 12 Caballeros Dorados, evitando una horrible muerte a manos de Mabel de Alcor Zeta, quien se hallaba con su hermano Dipper de Mizar Zeta y los "Herederos". A su vez, en el Santuario y con la asunción de Athena de nuevo.

\- Bueno, parece que finalmente las cosas han comenzado a mejorar aún más. Dijo Lincoln.

\- Así parece, solo nos falta la última Pandora y ya estaremos listos. Dijo Lucy, cuando en ese momento, la vieron venir a Chloe Park, la nueva Pandora Heinstein, acompañada por Pardo, Polar y Panda.

\- Disculpe mi demora, Señor Hades...Pidió la chica universitaria, pero Lincoln la tranquilizó.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, finalmente estamos todos juntos. Anunció el joven.

\- Es cierto, pero por mis estudios universitarios, no podré permanecer en el Inframundo. Lo siento. Pidió disculpas otra vez.

\- No hace falta, te reportarás cuanto puedas, nosotros también permaneceremos aquí. Le anunció el peli negro, mientras que se anunciaba el inicio del Imperio suyo en el Inframundo.

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses de la caída de Apolo y con la reconstrucción del Inframundo, las Prisiones, la Corte del Silencio, el Mausoleo, las Torres y Columnas, Lincoln se hallaba en el Salón del Trono Imperial, escuchando junto con Lucy a Luna, la cual tocaba su guitarra para ellos en aquel momento.

A su vez, Lori, Leni junto con Lisa y varias hermanas más supervisaban la construcción del "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- Leni, por favor, no te vayas a caer de nuevo en la "Dimensión", esta es la novena vez que te tenemos que traer en lo que va de la semana. Pidió Lori a ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensan que soy una tontaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡MIRA LORI, ME VOY A CHINA! Dijo la rubia, la cual terminó desintegrándose una vez más y sus hermanas debían ir por ella.

Mientras que Lori se llevaba las manos a la cara, ya que debía ir a buscarla de vuelta:

\- Lynn, avísale a Lincoln que Leni se volvió a caer de vuelta en la "Dimensión". Le pidió Lori, mientras que se lanzaba con Lisa para traer de vuelta a Leni.

\- ¡Sí, Su Señoría! Digo Lori, jeje. Respondió la chica castaña y se dirigió hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial.

* * *

Ya en aquel sitio, Lincoln se encontraba escuchando a Luna tocar la guitarra junto con Lucy y las demás chicas, lo mismo Clyde y Bobby, cuando en ese momento, llegó Lynn.

\- ¡Señor Hades! Digo, ¡Lincoln! ¡Leni se volvió a caer en la "Dimensión"! Informó la castaña.

\- ¡¿Cuándo terminarán las obras?! ¡Hay que alejarla de ahí! Pidió el peli negro, molesto, ya que estaba harto de tener que traer a su hermana de regreso tantas veces.

\- Recién hoy. Informó Lisa.

\- ¡Hola, Lincoln, ya volví! Le saludó Leni, la cual volvió con todo su cuerpo entero y su Armadura Sapuris junto con Lori.

\- Muchos dirán que ser el Emperador del Inframundo es agotador, lo sé, lo es, pero a su vez ¡es genial!. Festejó Lincoln, mientras que volvían a la Tierra, dirigiéndose hacia el Santuario, donde se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre Athena, Hilda de Polaris, Poseidon, él y Artemisa.

Finalmente todos los integrantes del Imperio estaban ya reunidos, tenían a un nuevo Emperador y esto era recién el comienzo, porque nuevas aventuras les depararían a nuestros héroes y también nuevos enemigos deberían enfrentar, pero ellos jamás se rendirían.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bien, ya he terminado este mini-crossover :3, espero que lo disfruten, pero tranquilos que tengo nuevos proyectos con The Loud House, ya que volverán a aparecer para Omega y Soul of Gold, pero tendrán que darme tiempo para esos crossovers, los cuales serán de Los Simpsons-Saint Seiya, por el tiempo que se me pasa volando y demás, tendré que terminar con The Lost Canvas para Enero-Febrero.**

 **Por otro lado, sé que había prometido en que haría Saint Shö para Nochebuena-Navidad, pero al final lo dejaré en pausa, necesito continuar con The Lost Canvas, pero tranquilos que lo seguiré :).**

 **Les mando saludos y fuertes abrazos para lady-sailor, mmudocan y FreedomGundam96 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de Jueves para todos ustedes.**

 **Ah, antes de que termine esto, mmudocan, tranquilo, con lo del Abuelo Loud al inicio, no es ningún plagio del fic de Tony Presidio, jamás haría algo así, por lo tanto, calma para todos.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos, Camaradas :D, el Sábado saco nuevo capítulo de The Lost Canvas.**


End file.
